


"Momotaros's Missing Cake"

by lebedeinetraume



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedeinetraume/pseuds/lebedeinetraume
Summary: Momotaros can't find his piece of cake and immediately begins accusing the other Imagins on the train.





	"Momotaros's Missing Cake"

"But... but where is my cake?" Momotaros cried in a voice that resembled thunder.  He threw a nasty glare over at Urataros, who was calmly sipping a cup of coffee that Naomi had prepared for him.  
  
"You!" Momotaros shouted as he marched over to him.  "You ate my cake slice, didn't you?"  
  
"Why senpai, I'm shocked you would accuse me of such a thing when I've eaten already!"  
  
"But you... you're drinking coffee so you must still have some room for that!"  
  
"Ah senpai, everyone has room for more coffee." Urataros smiled serenely up at Momotaros who was towering over him.  
  
"If it wasn't you then..."  
  
Momotaros's gaze went to Kintaros who was further up in the Den-Liner diner car.  His back was to the rest of the car and his arms were folded across his chest.  Slapping his thigh, Momotaros charged towards Kintaros, exclaiming, "Oi!  Bear!  Did you eat my cake?"  
  
A loud rumble of a snore answered him.  Momotaros stopped in his tracks and peered in wonder at him.  "Oi!  Bear!  Don't try and act like you've been asleep for ages!  You ate my cake, didn't you?"  
  
"It's no use senpai," said Urataros, his smile just visible above his cup.  "Kintaros has been asleep for an hour."  
  
"I was only gone half of that time.  So if you didn't eat it and Kintaros didn't eat it then that leaves..."  
  
Momotaros looked past Urataros and spotted Ryuutaros with his back against the Den-Liner.  Like Kintaros, Ryuutaros appeared to be fast asleep but without the snoring.  Pointing an accusatory finger at him, Momotaros marched towards him and said, "Of course it had to be him!  Who else would eat my cake but him?"  
  
"Oi!  Brat!  I know you're just pretending to be asleep..."  Momotaros's voice trailed off when he finally noticed that Ryoutarou was curled up against Ryuutaros.  Momotaros's voice went softer, but still firm as he said, "Brat!  Don't make me wake up Ryotaro just to yell at you!"  
  
But if Ryuutaros could hear him, he was not responding.  His arms were loose around Ryoutarou and Ryoutarou looked quite comfortable with his head resting on Ryuutaros's chest.  In fact, he looked quite comfortable with a relaxed expression on his face.  His fingers were slightly curled as they rest against Ryuutaros's shoulder.  Momotaros clenched his fingers into a fist.  This didn't make sense at all!  Ryuutaros could act very well, but Ryoutarou?  
  
"What... how is this..."  Momotaros shot Urataros another look.  "Is this for real?"  
  
"They've been asleep longer than the Bear, _senpai_ ."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Momo-chan!" Naomi announced as she came back into the diner car.  "I wasn't sure when you'd be coming back so I put your cake inside the fridge so it wouldn't go stale!"  
  
She disappeared beneath her counter and brought up the cake slice.  Momotaros gave a gasp as the cake was set down on the counter.  "It was you who took it?"  
  
"Yes!" Namoi said enthusiastically.  "And kept it safe so Momo-chan would get to eat it later!"  
  
"Naomi-chan, thank you!"  
  
Momotaros threw Urataros a glare and marched over to him.  "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"  
  
"I thought it would be more fun for you to figure it out on your own."  Urataros stared serenely up at him again, but this time it was more infuriating than all other times, giving rise to the urge to smack him.  
  
"Why you---!!" Momotaros growled and was ready to fight Urataros but he found himself glancing back towards Ryoutarou and Ryuutaros.  
  
They were so peaceful and so happy.  It had been too long since they had all been able to travel together on the Den-Liner and to see Ryoutarou so cheerful and with luck seemingly on his side, or rather, an absence of bad luck, Momotaros felt inclined to defend this peace.  It also was unusual to find Ryuutaros in such a state of calm when it didn't involve Onee-chan or him being in danger.  Momotaros drew himself up and left the diner car, returning only a few minutes later with a thick blanket in hand.  
  
Momotaros spread the blanket over Ryoutarou and made sure that it also would cover Ryuutaros.  He didn't at all feel so inclined to mother Ryuutaros, but in this moment he was offering Ryoutarou a kind of shelter that they hadn't and Ryotaro was quite happy.  Momotaros didn't want to ruin that at all.  After all, Ryoutarou was his friend and in a lot of ways, his student.  A student that he was so proud of.  With a satisfied little sigh, Momotaros collected his cake from Naomi with a grateful smile and then sat down away from Urataros so he wouldn't get the urge to thump him one.  
  
After all, there would be a time when Ryoutarou was awake and then... oh yes and then... Momotaros would have his revenge on Urataros!  
~~~*~~~


End file.
